One Thing Leads To Another
by SammyLIR
Summary: Mick Rory gets to know his next door neighbour a little better.


**Prompt -** The fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute gut from the apartment next door is standing next to me in his underwear AU. 

* * *

Well, it's not like he _meant_ to do it. It was more of a happy accident.

Mick Rory stood on the footpath outside his apartment building, the flashing lights of the fire engines parked on the road slowly driving him mad. He hadn't technically _tried_ to set the laundry room of his building on fire. But unfortunately, a lit cigarette does occasionally find its way into a full basket of an old ladies dry laundry, and regrettably some burning baskets of clothes do sometimes go 'unnoticed' long enough for the flame to hypothetically spread to the next basket, then to a trash bin, then to carpet in a hallway and so on.

Okay, so maybe he knew that the cigarette wasn't completely out when he flicked it in, coincidentally, the general direction of the nearest flammable object. And he knew somewhere deep down that it was at least a _little_ his fault that he was currently standing outside on a winters night at three in the morning in little more than a pair of tracksuit pants and a wife-beater, ankle deep in freezing, wet snow. But he really had needed that cigarette. And some entertainment.

Besides, it wasn't like this whole scenario was without its benefits. One such benefit being his neighbor having to leave his apartment as well, leaving him stranded on the footpath alongside Mick. His incredibly hot neighbor. Wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, unlaced combat boots and that ridiculous, oversized, dark blue parka Mick had never seen him without.

Oh yeah. That was a plus.

The hot neighbor in question was currently standing not 5 feet away from Mick, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a street lamp. Mick shifted his gaze slightly to give the man a once over out of the corner of his eye. Sadly, from his current position, and with the added obstruction of a pair of crossed arms and layers of insulated material, he couldn't see much of what was bared by the considerable lack of clothes. But the coat did nothing to block Mick's view of the man's legs.

Mick could see from his legs that the man had some muscle, but he still had a slight frame, vastly different and considerably smaller than Mick's own stocky, muscular build. Of course, these were all things that Mick had noticed over the past 3 weeks since his neighbor had first moved in. Only difference now, was that he wasn't completely covered up, and Mick could admire just how gorgeous the man was in detail without interruption.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Somehow he didn't take into consideration the other man having the gift of sight.

Snapping his head fully towards his neighbor, and by extension snapping his mind out of his  
- _ahem_ \- appreciation of the other man, Mick looked him straight on. The amused look on the others face was both frustrating and mesmerizing, one eyebrow raised, mouth titled in an almost sultry smirk. He forced himself to shift his, once again, wandering focus back to the other mans face to shoot back a witty retort.

"Huh?"

Ah, yes. So witty.

The man chuckled beside him, and damn did _that_ sound send a shiver down his spine. Gathering himself, Mick turned his whole body towards him. "What's so funny, kid?"

His neighbor once again raised an eyebrow. "Kid? That's a new one."

Mick huffed at the man. "Well, what else should I call you?"

The other man mimicked Mick's movements, turning his body to face him. He dropped his arms from his chest to rest at his sides and for a few moments, Mick's eyes trained themselves to the newly bared skin. Mick was right about him being muscled but lean, abs just visible beneath the skin and a faint, but very much present V to his hips.

He quickly moved his eyes back up, however, when the man took a few steps towards him. That smirk was back on his face, and he extended his arm towards Mick. "Well, old man, how about Leonard?"

Mick bristled slightly at being called an 'old man', and drew himself up from his slightly slouched posture. Reaching out, he clapped his hand into the others hard, and gripped tighter than strictly necessary. 'Leonard's' smirk grew slightly at the rough movement, and it was equal parts infuriating and arousing when he gently squeezed back and ran a thumb softly over the back of Mick's hand.

Mick swallowed, though he hoped not audibly, at the movement because _seriously, THAT should not turn me on_ , and plastered what he hoped was a confident smirk on his own face.

"Mick." 

* * *

**Authors Note  
**  
I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find any Mick Rory/Leonard Snart fanfics. So this happened!  
There will be more, so enjoy~ 


End file.
